


Laying Together

by raisedyoufromperdition



Series: Pandora's Box of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedyoufromperdition/pseuds/raisedyoufromperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to lay with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Together

Dean woke early. But instead of getting up early he relaxed into Castiel's arms. This sensation of waking up with Cas every morning was still new to him and he loved to revel in it. Everything was new to him with Cas, but he loved every second of it. There was so many new roads to travel, and it excited him to think of it. But he worried all the time about the risk of losing Cas, because now that thought terrified him more than ever before. Somehow Dean managed to lose everyone he loved; he was never able to save the people he cared about. Dean couldn’t bear the idea that Cas would become part of that “everyone”, that “everyone” that Dean couldn’t save.

He had tried so many other things before, but nothing had worked quite like the way Cas worked. He had gone from lover to lover. The girls had been a means to an end, but they never really did much for achieving anything beyond that─except maybe Lisa, but that was a road he didn’t want to go down. But Cas... he goes so far beyond that, to the point that Dean feels like he is overflowing with what Cas gives him. I guess that is part of what Cas’s Grace can do, part of what Cas can do. He could make all those painful years seem not quite as important, and he makes it feel like they aren't going to swallow him whole. That was something else amazing about Cas, he knew everything about Dean, and he still never left him or ever brought it up even, but Cas also had his past that he didn’t talk about, so Dean supposed it was a mutual respect idea. Cas gave Dean someone to rely on. And Dean loved to just lay and revel in this new feeling that he found with Cas every chance he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series inspired by songs from my pandora radio station dedicated to destiel. This work was inspired by "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie, "Roll Away Your Stone" by Mumford & Sons, "Young Folks" by Peter Bjorn and John, "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, and "Lover to Lover" by Florence + the Machine.


End file.
